die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Kerwin
Steve Kerwin was the secondary antagonist of Detonator (2003 film) and was portrayed by late actor Denis Forest in his last film role to date. Character Summary Kerwin was a mentally unstable mad man who wanted to hold the city and those who protected the innocent to answer for their misuse among other vague happenings that he felt he had to unleash his psychotic nature upon. He had used the services of corrupt agent Robert Brickland, who wanted to use this as a means to be promoted for his line of work, to help release brutal criminal James Grimes earlier on parole so that he could use Grimes' to deliver time bombs around various parts of the city. Regardless of how the Federal Bureau of Investigation was handling the situation, Kerwin still had one last card to play: destroy the city's hockey stadium on the day a session between the United States and Russia was in play. He ended up stalking Brickland and forcing him into a secure room where he also killed a unnamed security guard there and revealed to Brickland that he had a videotape wired to a box where it would later detonate after he had made all the other rigged bombs in the overhead stadium lights and parking lot explode (there latter in which he was successful in doing so despite no actual or known fatalities occurring from it). Kerwin forced Brickland to order all federal agents that there was a hostile in the stadium and that no federal agent was to be within the radius. Agent Jane Dreyer ended up alerting Jack Forrester and the other agents of Brickland's group know about the threat and orders issued by Brickland on his walkie talkie. After the agents and bomb squad members helped escort fleeing stadium patrons outside, Jane relayed the aforementioned information to Beau Stoddard who told them that since he was a postal inspector and not an actual federal agent, the rule didn't technically apply and he set off to find Brickland and the mad bomber. After Brickland revealed that Kerwin was "full of shit" and as a result, no one would believe that he had anything to do with helping Kerwin as a result of that. Beau managed to find the room in which they were hiding and got into a fight with Kerwin but end up getting thrown down. As Kerwin was reaching for the detonator device he had dropped in the ensuing fight, Jane arrived with a few agents in tow. Brickland shouted for the agents to shoot the mad man and Jane rapidly shot Kerwin twice in his chest but not in time to stop Kerwin from pressing the button for the final bomb to go off. Jane and Beau helped get Brickland uncuffed and ran out of the stadium with the other agents just in time to avoid being blown up in the blast. Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by protagonist Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Detonator (2003 film) characters Category:Characters with a high body count